


[Podfic] The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun

by aralias



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Female Master - Freeform, Genderswap, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-31 15:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1033256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the Master feels like a woman, and then they done sex. (Please do not look for plot here). Written for the B_E anon meme prompt: <i>In "Keeper of Traken," instead of taking over Tremas's body the Master steals Kassia's.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Prerogative to Have a Little Fun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/759405) by [aralias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aralias/pseuds/aralias). 




End file.
